


Fan Art: Done Sacrificing

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: Story banner created for an author on AO3.





	Fan Art: Done Sacrificing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dis1832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1832/gifts).



> Created using Photoshop CC 2105. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites with permission and attribution.

**Summary:**  Rosalie is done with sacrificing her happiness so she won't disappoint others.

**[CLICK HERE TO READ THE STORY.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9565979) **


End file.
